


Strange Feelings

by wowhotcute



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids, TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Based off that one sexuality generator, Chan was so fucking worried about Felix save him, Changbin is a shoplifting aesthetic gay, Changbin steals shit for fun, Felix is an unlicensed gay ghost, Felix was in a car crash, M/M, This may sound sad but it’s actually really lighthearted and silly, all ships except Changlix and Woochan are pretty minor, and a tumblr post, and was legally dead for about two months, by the miracle of modern medicine he’s alive now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowhotcute/pseuds/wowhotcute
Summary: Felix was literally dead. But he’s having some issues now that he’s not. Changbin is a little shit that hates the government. But he knows what a kid in need looks like. Especially when that kid is cute.





	1. Chapter 1

The doctor’s worked for hours to make sure he was patched up. It was pretty bad. Months of oxygen tubes, medications, blood transfusions. It was all over the news. “Did you hear about the Australian boy who was in a car crash?” “He was in a taxi on his way home one night.” “Apparently a drunk driver crashed into them...” “They say he’s in critical condition.” “His family came all the way from Australia to see him...” “I hope he’s okay.” A kid as small as him shouldn’t have made it.

And technically, he didn’t.

He was legally dead for about two months. All Felix knew was that in those two months, he wasn’t in that bed. So when he woke up, the first thing he asked Chan was “So how’s Woojin, ay?” Chan looked up from where he was kneeling and hugged the younger boy as tight as he could. Then he pulled back. “How do know about Woojin?”

The Lee’s, Bang’s, and the closest doctors and nurses gathered around. Felix explained that “I was a ghost mate it was wild. Flew through walls and everything.” While they were sceptical at first, everything he said checked out. Felix knew that Mark and Jackson got engaged, he knew that Bam Bam got a kitten named Cupcake, and that Jeongyeon and Momo finally moved in together.

“Woah, Felix that’s... that’s wild.” Chan whispered. “How’s it feel to be back?” Felix shifted. “Kinda uncomfortable. But I’ll be fine after some food.”

However, he wasnt quite fine. He checked out with a clean bill of health after rehabilitation and such but on the way out of the hospital he smacked into a door and fell on his ass. “Felix!” Chris called “are you alright?” Felix nodded and let Chris help him up. “I just kinda... forgot.” Chris quirked an eyebrow up. “Forgot? Like how to walk? Do we need to take you back to rehab?” Felix laughed.

“No, no it’s just I keep forgetting I can’t go through walls anymore.” Chris hugged Felix. “Hey, you’re gonna be okay.” Felix hugged him back. “Yeah I know Bro, I’m glad you’re helping me.”

Felix insisted he stay in Korea. His parents reluctantly let him. On the condition that he live with Chris. Chris had been like Felix’s big brother. Their families knew each other and so they spent their childhoods together. Felix trusted Chris, Chris trusted Felix.

So when Chris flicked on his apartment light, Felix couldn’t have felt more at home. “Anything you want?” Chris asked. Felix leaped on the sofa. “This is gonna sound weird, but I haven’t had cereal in forever. You got anything good lying around?” Chris shuffled around. “Aha! From Aus itself, drumroll please...” Felix tapped on the coffee table “Frosties!” Felix gasped dramatically, clutching his chest. “The sugared Holy Grail!” 

Chris got out the milk carton, opened the cereal, and put it in a cute bowl decorated with a drawing of a lion. “Aw, you’re too sweet.” Felix cooed. Chris ruffled the younger’s hair and sat next to him on the couch. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Hey, Felix uh so you might need to know that...” before he could continue there was the sound of a door unlocking and a young man carrying several grocerie bags came through. “Honey,” The man said “where do you want me to...” the man saw Felix on the couch. Felix saw the young man. 

“So, Uhm you already know this but this is my boyfriend Woojin.” He switched to Korean. “Woojin, this is Felix. He’s going to be living with us.” WooJin and Felix looked at each other. Felix knew he was living with Chris and WooJin knew he was living with Chris. Both of them knew the other existed. Neither of them had been told they were getting an extra roommate. Chris sat as still as he could, jaw clinched.

Suddenly WooJin wrapped Felix in a giant hug and started crying. In the English he knew he said “I’m so happy. Chris loves you a lot.” Felix was stunned but hugged the older man back. Chris joined the hug shortly after. They had cereal for dinner that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you get to meet “Mr. Badboy.” Jk, jk, he’s a lil’ softy, he just has a grumpy side.

Changbin was bored. Everyday was the same thing. Wake up, get ready, eat, school, study, eat, get ready for bed, sleep. A never ending cycle. So could you blame him for wanting to shake it up a little?.

He was good about his targets. He’d wear plain clothes and wait until someone wearing a similar outfit walked in. Then he’d walk in and look for something. It was typically small. A pack of gum or a mini box of chocolate. But recently he’s gotten good. And his conquests has become bigger.

Last week he’d stolen a teddy bear and the week before he’d stolen a pair of shorts. He wasn’t sure what he’d take this week. All he knew was that the people working at the convenience stores near him were either stupid or didn’t care. Or maybe both. Could they have noticed him and looked forward to it to break the cycle of boredom?

Nah, he was just being weird and philosophical again. “I was thinking of getting Gyu a scarf.” He stated to his friend Seungmin. “And where are you gonna get that?” Changbin shrugged. “The teddy bears in the back of the convenience store down the road still have scarfs on from winter. I’ll probably get one and cut the scarf off.”

“Those are kinda expensive.” Changbin’s head fell on his pillow. “Eh, I think I have cash lying around somewhere.” That was a lie. He had a few dimes lying around. What he did have was a switch blade to cut off tags and the outfit of a guy with his exact build who went into the convenience store down the road daily.

Seungmin slid of the bed. “Well, if we’re all done studying I think I’m gonna head home.” Changbin tossed him his book. “Alright man, stay safe.” Seungmin nodded back and headed out the door.

The next day after school Changbin put on his outfit and slipped his switch blade into his pocket. One of the other rules of stealing things is to not look suspicious. It helps if you have a naturally bored face. He waited for the man to arrive and he walked in behind him.

He strode to the corner and silently cut the tags off of his item of choice. Then he waited for his decoy to leave and started to walk out behind him. He was halfway through the store doors when suddenly the alarm went off. The bored looking boy behind the counter’s eyes widened in shock.

Changbin started running. How had he been so stupid? He should’ve seen the extra tag on the ear. Luckily no one saw his face and the boy working there looked too shy to say anything about it. Still, he had to be more careful. 

He was far behind the store, and at this point he stopped running. He came to another convenience store and decided to stop for food. His parents were both working late, and they didn’t have anything at home, so why not? 

He had bought tteokbokki, a sausage, and a yogurt drink and was on his way to microwave when suddenly he felt a nudge on his shoulder. “Sorry.” The a masculine voice said in unconfident Korean. 

And that’s when he saw one of the most beautiful people he’d ever met. He was petite, almost breakable in appearance. But he had a deep and gravely voice. His eyes were set perfectly and he had an almost feline air to him. 

“Oh no problem.” Changbin suavely said. “I’m Seo Changbin. And who might you be?” The boy held out his hand. “Felix.” He said, giving Changbin a handshake “Felix Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an introduction chapter for Felix. The next chapter is all about Changbin.


End file.
